User talk:Thenchick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nate Archibald page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:54, September 12, 2011 Bureaucrat rights Hi Sami, i saw your application on the community wikia, and the staff will most likely make us have an agreement, and i know you want to be bureaucrat too just as bad as i do, but maybe we can be both bureaucrats for Gossip Girl wiki, and we can even include Tash, as she has is also active and has done alot for this wiki. Please consider my offer, if you have any ideas just tell me. Thanks THE8PURPLE2!! 11:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, i just went to the community wikia and they said that GG wiki is def. available for addoption, and they said we can either work together or get other users to vote which one, but i really dont think that anyone will actually be bothered to vote, so i recomend we both become bureau, and it's also good becaus if one of us leaves wikia then the other can still apoint new bureaus and admins therefore GG wikis wont go up for adopption or be abbandoned. Tell me what you think. Also i would like a link to make my signiture linkable. : Thanks : THE8PURPLE2!! 03:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, thanks, so i now that you agree with working together i will give wikia a link and to the messege you gave me now, so hopefully then can proccess everything ASAP. Thanks : THE8PURPLE2!! 03:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah i did hope you dont mind but they still wanted us to create a poll -.- so i did. and yeah that would be a great idea i mean it ddid give the pilot some readers, so yeah i think it'll be cool to change the featued episode like once a week or forthnight i mean we do have like 101 eps so yeah go for it!. : THE8PURPLE2!! 11:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you Hey Sami, thank you for sending me a link to the page and really I would love if we all got to be Bureaucrats and we could really help the wiki. Thank you again SuperTash 20:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) So what are we going to do to get the admin rights?????SuperTash 20:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights I just decided to use that pic coz it is the exact one from the CW website but u can change it if you like also the poll was wrong it shouldnt be our names on it it should be a vote wether or not other contributers want me and you and supertash to be bureacrats. Hope that makes sence. Thanks THE8PURPLE2!! 05:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah thats what the person incharge said we should do. also i didnt block the main page, i cant even block any pages coz im not admin therefor i have no power over blocking so im not sure who blocked it. : THE8PURPLE2!! 23:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dair Rocks :) WatRULookinAtClickMe! 04:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Season 1: Episode Gallery (slideshows) Hi Sami, if you dont mind could you please add some images from the episodes on the slideshows from the episode The Wild Brunch up to Victor Victrola if you wish to continue after Victor Victrola then be my guess. Thanks. THE8PURPLE2!! 08:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Burueacrats Yeah it has, i think u should be the one to send the poll to Wendy, hopefully she could give us alll rights. THE8PURPLE2!! 06:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I think that if u post it on her messages she'll be alerted much faster so just post it on her messages :) : THE8PURPLE2!! 07:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : did you try sending it again? : THE8PURPLE2!! 04:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you all the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What do we do first? Hi fellow admins, that's right were admins now, but what do we do first; here are ideas i've been thinking of for a while but i would like your agreement and your thoughts on these: #We get our main page redone by wikia staff to make it look more like the gossip girl blog, believe me the wikia staff is very good at what they do (i'll be making a blog for u guys to comment on). #We enable the new message wall to make life easy for everyone on this wiki. #A facebook page would be good, it works well on TVD wikia. #We disable the comments on pages, i know thats it's ok and all but this has caused extreme bullying between users, mainly on the relationships pages eg. Dair and Chair shippers. And hopefully people will actually edit and not just comment. #Delete all the pages needed for deletion. if guys have any more to add just message each other. thanks THE8PURPLE2!! 00:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC)